Big Brother: Hogwarts
by BandB
Summary: What will happen when the next big brother has hogwarts students and teachers as its participants? You can determine their future as well voting for who should be voted off begins after the second chapter!


Big Brother: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: obviously, neither of us are JK Rowling. Do you really think we'd be writing fan fic if we were? Honestly?

Authors' Note: Hey guys! Ok, so this story is a little complicated. It basically takes place after the sixth book, so most characters are around 17 years old. However, the whole death of the sixth book never happened, therefore neither did the unbreakable vow, and etc etc (relationships still did though ;)). In a nutshell: Dumbledore's alive, Draco didn't try and kill him and neither did Snape. And the whole horcrux thing, as well, is non-existent. Ok. Oh, and Sirius is miraculously alive. looks innocently at disbelieving readers. We're two people, actually, not one author, writing this story together. After the next two chapters, you guys can submit your own votes, so in a way you guys determine some of the story! How cool is that? Hehehhe. Ok, enjoy! And review, please. 

PROLOUGE

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS OVER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN!_

_Hogwarts is hosting a Big Brother or otherwise well known muggle game. Sixteen people will be interviewed and carefully chosen to participate. The winner will gain a prize but the anonomous organizor of the program assures us that it is a prize of great use and value. All who are interested should send an owl to Hogwarts and we will send the information about further participation back. This includes shooting personal tapes later on as well. We are looking forward to your owl!_

_Big Brother Crew_

Dumbledore sighed, the _Daily Prophet_ open to the ad in front of him. He briefly glanced outside the window at the swishing trees of the forbidden forest, then turned to a pile of about three hundred or so videos by his desk. It was going to be a long afternoon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore smiled, holding the selected 16 tapes after a day's work. "Perfect," he muttered, his eyes twinkling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people sat in a black, spacious room on a sofa, a black muggle instrument otherwise known as a television in front of them.

One of them waved a hand in the direction of the television and it turned on, showing the boy who lived.

"Hello. Erm, I…well, the…it…my name is Harry Potter." He looked around 17 years old or so, and seemed quite nervous. "Well, I want to participate in Big Brother mainly because I can't stand to be away from Hogwarts for long. Oh, and my friend Ron convinced me to do this, mostly. Er…yeah."

The two laughed slightly as the video ejected itself and, with another wave of a wand, was replaced. This time the screen showed a tall, freckled red haired boy.

"Hello…don't think I realized how awkward this would be…" He looked 17 and his face was turning the colour of his hair. "Anyway, my name's Ron Weasley and I want to join because it sounds like fun. Hope my mate didn't chicken out…oh well…" He laughed nervously.

One laughed while the other smirked, both thinking how nervous he would get once the show started. Another tape popped in and a girl appeared this time. She was pretty, with bushy brown hair. She spoke more confidently than the previous boys, but it was apparent that she was not entirely sure of herself.

"Hi. My name's Hermione Granger. I am seventeen years old and I wish to participate in this show because I watched it the previous summers (all the muggle versions) and I think it's fantastic that they decided to air it at Hogwarts! It's going to be an amazing learning experience!" She smiled briefly.

The two watchers exchanged looks as the tape was replaced, and an extremely bizarre woman draped in many shawls appeared on the screen. She wore glasses that magnified her eyes which were opened wide.

"My name is Sybil Trelawney. I am a descendant of the great seer Cassandra. The fates informed me that I should be here. My tea leaves showed me great fortune and risks. I hope I get chosen although the sight does tell me of a great probability."

One of the girls quickly waved the video out before it was finished, shuddering in horror. The other one laughed at the person's reaction. Another tape started and showed a very pretty black haired Chinese girl who seemed emotionally unstable.

"Um…yeah, hi, my name is Cho. Cho Chang." She smiled even though her eyes suggested she might burst into tears at any moment. "Well, I must admit this wasn't my ideal choice as a way of spending the summer, but I miss Hogwarts already and my parents and I agreed it would be good for me. You know, making new friends, the whole deal. Yeah, erm. That's it." She smiled nervously, but in a flash her face disappeared as once again the tapes were changed.

This time, an arrogant boy of about 17 or 18 years old was on screen. His face was pale and thin, his nose pointy, his hair a sleek blonde. He gave the immediate impression that he was arrogance personified.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Let me just say that this was not of my free will. Second, I sincerely hope no mudbloods will be selected for this." He scowled as he said it. "Are we done? I have places to be that are much more important than _this_."

The tape stopped, one of the people frowning and the other smirking, with evil thoughts. A pretty young girl appeared but she was eyeing the camera suspiciously, like it was about to attack her or something. She had a dreamy look about her, like she had just accidentally drifted in front of the camera. Her long, dirty-blonde hair swished as she grinned.

"I know what that thing is," she said, pointing at the camera. "My father told me about them. They're called Mobilor Gerkins and they--" A loud voice cleared its throat in the background of the video. "Actually," it said, "you're supposed to state your name and why you applied…" "Oh," said the girl, "Did I? Well, I'm Luna Lovegood and honestly, I've read about those Gerkins as well, and if you--" "Alright!" yelled the voice off camera. "Let's get her off the camera! Cut!"

The two observers wiped tears of laughter as the new tape rolled in. This time it was a creepy grown man. He had greasy black hair and a long, hooked nose. He was glaring at the screen, displeasure swimming freely in his eyes.

"My name is Severus Snape and frankly I don't want to be chosen for this half breed show which has absolutely no point to it. Can't believe the old man put me up to this…" he ended in a mutter. "That's…great, Mr. Snape." A voice to the side had spoken. You could hear the same person saying afterwards, "Get him off the camera, out!"

One of the girls was laughing so hard that she was almost on the ground and the other was leaning against the first, clutching her stomach. Some form of control came over them when an older man appeared. He looked quite extraordinary, his face chiselled in chunks, one eye a normal brown and the other a large electric blue. The normal eye was fixed directly at the camera while the blue eye swivelled around in all directions.

"Name's Moody. Mad-Eye Moody, or Alastor, if you must. I'm a trained auror, so don't any of you try and mess with me!" He barked, glaring straight at the camera (with both eyes now). "I'll be watching you!"

The two were still recovering from the shock of Moody when the next tape started. It showed a dark skinned girl, most likely Indian. She was pretty, but looked at the camera somewhat distrustingly.

"Well, I'm Parvati Patil and I…what did you say that thing was again? A camera?" Someone must have nodded, because she went on, "And it memorizes everything I do now? Ok……anyway, I want to be chosen because it sounds like fun and we can meet people." There was a sparkle in her eyes that said she was thinking of one sex in particular.

The two girls were shaking their heads at each other when another red head appeared, older than Ron had been. He looked reassured and was slightly looking down on them.

"Good evening, wizarding community. My name is Percy Weasley and I fully intend to be accepted into this event. This is an excellent opportunity to branch out and meet other witches and wizards of equal stature as myself." He smiled sickeningly and the two girls exchanged raised eyebrows. "Thank-you, and good night!" He concluded.

"More like good riddance," one of the girls muttered, and the other laughed. Once again, a new tape was in the machine now. It was a girl this time, young and snobby with a jet black bob and mocking eyes.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson and the only reason I applied for this is because my Dracey is joining. Let me just warn you that if you chose him and not me there will be hell to pay. Also, he's mine so stay away from him." She glared at the screen, her pug face a look of warning.

"Freak," one of the girls muttered. The other nodded in agreement. Then a woman with a tight black bun appeared on screen. Her eyes were framed with severe square glasses and she had a strict look. She stared at the camera in a "strictness at all times" way but her eyes suggested she also had her fair share of humour. Clearing her throat crisply, she began:

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I have applied for this muggle system for a number of reasons, many of which are not to be explained here today for a lack of trust. Let us simply make it clear that it is my duty for now. The members of this event will no doubt b e needing supervision and I have plenty to offer for the safety of our community."

The girls frowned slightly and changed the tapes. Now a long gone face appeared; a handsome man with longish black hair and playful eyes. The two girls held back their screams of amazement as he began to talk.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sirius Black and I have been assured that everyone knows I'm innocent. However I must ask everyone who watches this to refrain from saying anything. About a month ago I woke up in one of the rooms here in Hogwarts. They had found me next to a strange mirror but didn't tell me how because they didn't know really what had happened, and neither do I. All I hope is that I'll see my godson again through this special….program." He grinned.

"That should be interesting to watch," one sighed. The other nodded as another red head appeared on screen. "Crikey! Does everyone have red hair?" The girl on screen seemed to be about sixteen years old or so. She was extremely pretty and gave the impression of having a fiery personality. She smiled confidently at the camera.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I am nearly seventeen years old, and I've joined this muggleish thing because I rally think it'll be great fun and a true challenge."

"Not bad," said one of the girls. The other video was soon playing. It showed a somewhat worn yet handsome man, with premature grey flecks in his chestnut-coloured hair. His clothes were patched and shabby, but he seemed nice. He smiled kindly at the screen.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I've joined this competition under my friend's complaints that I spend too much time inside. I have only one issue and that's that I will have to leave the castle once for a night every month or so. That's all I suppose." His smile had stayed intact mostly.

"Nice," one commented and the other smiled. All the tapes were in two piles and the two girls just sat and thought for a while before turning to each other. One was grinning while the other was smirking mischievously and they started planning the 16 people's lives for the next few months. Those poor people.

Next chapter: the introduction to big brother! All the contestants get to meet each other and we'll see how they settle in! Can't you wait. ;)

Author's Final Note: What did you think, guys? Please review! Mwahahaha we are soooo evil!


End file.
